A Little Over Seven Minutes
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: Birthday present for Anake14! Itachi and Deidara are at a lame birthday party and get dragged into seven minutes in heaven! Warning! Lemony-ness that may or may not be ripe enough!


**A birthday present for someone who is pratically a sister to me! Anake14! Happy Birthday nee-chan! Takes place in an AU! Warning; Lots of OCs**

_Chapter One_

Itachi stared blankly at the people surrounding him. He was sitting in the corner of a huge one-room basement, in a large, brown recliner. Around him a bunch of people from his high school stood, socializing with one another. They all seemed pretty cheerful, and more than a few were quite drunk. He was beginning to wonder why he had bothered to sneak out to go to this party, he wasn't even well acquainted with the people hosting it!

It was the twin's, Anna Kay and Sher's, fault. They had _begged _him to go to their birthday party. Each insisting that it would anger his father. They were right on that account, but Itachi still felt like studying would be a better use of his time than this. He could see one of them now, Anna Kay, trying to flirt with Hidan. He couldn't see Sher, but it soon became apparent that she wasn't about to let anyone get away with not paying her attention.

"Seven minutes in heaven time! For all those daring enough!" he heard her shout from somewhere across the room. Most of the people in the room backed away, not wanting to become involved with the rather child-ish, and occasionally nightmare-ish, game. Itachi was included in this group, trying to hide himself the best he could. Unfortunately, a blonde by the name of Deidara noticed him.

"Hey Sher! Get Itachi to play, he's done nothing this whole party, un," Deidara yelled, knowing how much the raven would hate to play. Sher didn't let him get away with it though, and dragged _both_ of them into the game. Itachi glared at the blonde from across the circle they were put in. Satisfied with the group of people collected, Sher got ready to recount the rules.

"The rules are simple," she began. "You spin the bottle, it lands on someone, and you go into the closet together! _Regardless of their gender._" She whispered the last sentence, and, if she hadn't been right next to Itachi and he hadn't had great hearing, he would have completely missed it. "Okay? Who wants to go first?" Itachi stared at her in surprise, still unable to believe what he had heard.

Anna Kay went first, and, to her fortune, got Hidan, just like she had wanted. For some reason Itachi couldn't fathom, the closet was sound proof. This added to the now growing sense of unease in the group of people playing. The seven minutes of waiting was long, and everyone, even those unwilling to play, wondered what on earth those two were doing in such a small amount of time. Everyone except for Itachi who was plotting revenge against Deidara for making him play such a vile game.

Eventually Anna Kay and Hidan emerged, their hair slightly ruffled and a bright red blush covering Anna Kay's face. Sher ignored it completely and hunted for the person who would spin the bottle next. Her gaze landed on Itachi, and it didn't stray. Itachi sighed, knowing without words that it was his turn now. He grabbed the bottle with a sigh and spun it carefully, hoping for it to land pointing towards himself, yet knowing full well that the twins wouldn't let him get away with it.

The bottle spun for what seemed like an eternity, until it finally slowed to a stop, pointing directly across from him. Directly across, and to Deidara, the one who had brought him into this mess. Instantly, before anyone could make a joke about his sexuality, Itachi knew _exactly _how to exact his revenge on the blonde.

Deidara, though angry at the thought of spending even seven minutes near the Uchiha, got up and walked into the closet, Itachi not far behind. The door shut and Deidara turned on his heel to glare at him.

"This is all your fault, un," he said with a slight pout. Itachi, despite simply wanting to do what he was about to for revenge, suddenly felt the slight tug of lust. Guy or not, Deidara was most definitely attractive. Itachi leaned back against the door, and smirked when he felt a lock on the inside of the closet. He silently locked it, before smirking slightly at the blonde's sentence.

"You were the one who drew attention to us both," he pointed out in defense. "And assuredly, you shall feel my revenge for that tiresome act." Before Deidara could react, Itachi slammed their lips together, pushing Deidara up against the wall.

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise, and the surprise quickly turned to disgust. He turned his head, breaking away from the kiss.

"W-What the hell, un!" he practically yelled. Itachi didn't let him get further than that and grabbed Deidara's chin and turned his head to face his own once again. Deidara opened his mouth in surprise, accidently allowing Itachi full access to his mouth.

Itachi smirked into the kiss at Deidara's reaction. He would break the blonde before they left the closet. Finally allowing Deidara to break away, Itachi moved on to his neck, earning an uncharacteristic moan. Deidara was in no position to deny him any further. Each had a growing erection, and quite frankly, to him it felt much better than anything he had ever had done to him before. Women just didn't normally attack like this.

The raven flipped Deidara around, eager to get this over with as quickly as possible, yet uncaring of any consequences for letting it drag on. He too found it pretty good, even if they hadn't quite finished the foreplay yet. He knew that what came next would be really enjoyable for him, but maybe not so much for his slightly younger counterpart.

Deidara gasped as his pants and boxers were yanked down in one swift movement. Itachi didn't bother to wet his fingers and stuck one in, earning a pained moan from Deidara. He wished he had proper lube, but it was revenge sex, so taking Deidara raw didn't bother him too much. His conscience made him stretch the blonde first though. After a while, when he thought Deidara was ready enough, he stuck in a second finger, covering Deidara's mouth with his free hand first, just to be safe. And sure enough he was right to cover his mouth, because as soon as Itachi began making scissoring motions, Deidara began to cry loudly, his crying mixing sweetly with his moans.

Itachi quickly grew bored with the process and removed his fingers, pressing something much bigger at Deidara's entrance. Deidara whined with need, which was all Itachi needed to hear. He shoved himself inside, covering Deidara's mouth with more force. A muffled scream escaped, but it wasn't loud enough to break through this sound proof closet. Itachi paused, allowing Deidara to grow a bit more used to the feel of him before he began to slowly thrust. Tears formed at Deidara's eyes, but he continued to feel shots of ecstacy shoot up his spine.

As Itachi began to increase his pace, there was a knock on the closet door. He ignored it and continued what he was doing. The knocks didn't stop there though, and it seemed that they were perfectly timed with each thrust. Around two or three minutes after they were supposed to get out, Itachi climaxed into the blonde, and Deidara climaxed as well.

Without another word, Itachi zipped up his pants and unlocked the door, not caring what anyone thought of what obviously just went on in there. Deidara noticed the action, and pulled his pants up before the door could be opened, if only to somewhat hide his shame.

The door opened, and people kind of gasped, and more than a few's jaws dropped. Itachi ignored them and simply walked back to his chair in the corner. He had a feeling that this was the start of many more sexcapades to come.

**Gomenasai if it wasn't very good! T_T demmo... It was fun to write! And happy birthday once more nee-chan!**


End file.
